Demain
by Mow.Re
Summary: L'histoire se situe au début de la saison 3. Il y a des rencontres qui changent la vie. Puis il y a celles qui changent DES VIES. "Des yeux d'un bleu immense l'accueillent accompagnés d'un sourire encore plus grand.Elle sourit à son tour, pour la énième fois depuis que Penny Marchand lui a offert sa drôle de révélation, elle se demande si elle n'avait pas raison."


_1._

Il y a le grincement des portes automatiques, puis l'odeur, étrange, qui imprègne chacun de vos sens, qui colle aux vêtements, à la peau, aux souvenirs aussi.

Kate Beckett n'est pas une fan des hôpitaux, trop de possibilités, trop d'incertitudes.

Dans sa ligne de travail elle ne joue pas avec la vie et la mort. Elle rend justice, alors qu'ici, ici tout peut se jouer, en une heure, en un jour, un mois , une année, qu'importe, les gens entrent, sortent quelques fois, restent d'autres.

Kate Beckett n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Pourtant quand elle arrive au bureau des admissions, Sarah la jeune réceptionniste lui sourit tendrement, amicalement. Elles se connaissent, depuis ces quatre derniers mois, elles ont appris l'une de l'autre, ont partagé leurs histoires, leurs déceptions et leurs espoirs.

_Hey Sar'

_Kate, pour lequel viens-tu aujourd'hui ? Le grand ténébreux, ou l'adorable blondinet ?

Kate rit doucement.

_Bruce Wayne… Répond elle dans un sourire.

La réceptionniste sourit.

_Ahhh depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il doit être dans sa chambre, la dernière chimio… Tu verras, Sydney est à l'étage.

La détective fronce les sourcils, puis demande.

_Est ce que Josh a fait passé le mot ?

Sarah hoche la tête, mais garde un air désolé.

_Il l'a fait mais je ne crois pas qu'il est le bras assez long, pour ce genre de choses… Tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père, ou à ton…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Kate à compris, lève les yeux au ciel, lui fait un petit signe de la main et file vers l'ascenseur tout juste arrivé, le cœur juste un peu plus lourd.

* * *

L'étage de pédiatrie étale ses mille couleurs dès la sortie de l'ascenseur, on peut y entendre quelques rires, des chuchotements et une étrange plénitude. Comme si ici, la mort se faisait plus discrète, moins bruyante, moins évidente, presque honteuse.

Le bip des machines n'est pas aussi fort qu'aux urgences, les médecins pas aussi pressés, et les infirmières portent fièrement leurs blouses teintées de Mickey Mouse et de Winnie l'ourson.

Ici on place l'espoir bien plus haut que le renoncement.

Beckett ferme les yeux un instant, respire profondément, laisse ses mains trembler juste une minute puis se dirige vers la chambre 430. Par le hublot, elle le voit, endormi, recroquevillé sur lui même, seul. Comme toujours. Comme ça ne devrait pas être.

Une main sur son épaule, la fait sursauter.

_Sydney, elle expire en reconnaissant l'infirmière en chef de l'étage.

_Il t'attendait, il ne voulait pas s'endormir…

_J'étais sur une affaire compliquée…

_Hey, répond la jeune femme rousse, il a compris Kate, ne t'en fais pas. Et tu seras là quand il va se réveiller. Lance t'elle dans un clin d'œil.

Kate hoche la tête, ses yeux retournant sur la petite silhouette endormie.

_Des nouvelles des services sociaux ? Demande de nouveau Sydney.

_Josh devait placer un mot pour moi, mais Sarah n'a pas de nouvelles.

Il y a un silence entre les deux femmes, avant que la soignante ne reprenne la parole.

_Tu es sa meilleure chance Kate, et je sais qu'avec ton métier, tes horaires, ce ne sera peut-être pas parfait mais ces quatre derniers mois ont été les plus heureux que ce petit garçon est connu, n'importe qui dans cet hôpital pourra en témoigner…

Kate pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte et lance dans un dernier sourire.

_Si seulement c'était si simple…

Si seulement.

* * *

Au début les machines l'impressionnaient, elle en avait presque peur, maintenant, maintenant elles sont le témoin qu'il est encore en vie, encore en train de se battre.

Son petit Batman.

Elle prend soin d'éviter les fils et les tubes pour arriver jusqu'à son chevet. Ses yeux sont teintés de noir et de bleu, signe que les derniers jours, les dernières nuits ont été difficiles. Solitaire aussi. Elle le sait et pour la millième fois son cœur se serre.

Elle aurait dû être là. Mais les choses sont compliquées. Sa situation est loin de plaire aux services sociaux, et Josh ne semble pas pouvoir – vouloir – être d'un grand secours.

Le soupir de l'enfant à ses côtés la sort de ses pensées, elle passe sa main dans les petites boucles blondes, grince des dents quand plusieurs restent accrochées à ses doigts. L'enfant ne se réveille pas, reste endormi malgré sa respiration saccadées et ses sourcils froncés, témoins que la douleur elle ne s'est pas endormie.

Elle s'assoit sur la chaise de plastique qui grince, et enferme son visage entre ses mains.

Quatre mois, peut-on seulement créer un lien si fort en seulement quatre mois ?

Sa tête en doute encore, son cœur lui bat plus fort à chaque sourire, à chaque caresse, et implante cette idée folle au creux de son cerveau retissant. Le prendre avec elle, lui offrir une maison, un endroit, sans chausson de plastique et chaise grinçante, sans murmures apeurés et sourire obligés.

Elle le veut, à chaque nouvelle visite, à chaque nouveau départ, quand elle passe cette porte sans lui, elle ne veut qu'une chose, se retourner, l'enfermer dans ses bras et l'emmener avec elle.

Lui faire découvrir Manhattan la nuit, l'amener cher Remy's, regarder les étoiles du haut de l'Empire State Building, l'emmener à la plage…lui faire rencontrer Castle…

Castle.

Un sourire timide traverse sa prison de doute, quand elle pense à son partenaire.

Les choses sont redevenues comme avant, avant ce jour de Mai, avant qu'elle ne soit trop lâche pour lui dire « _oui_ » de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop fier pour ne pas l'attendre.

Toujours est-il qu'il est revenu, certes avec son ex-femme sur les talons, mais tout de même, il est là, emplissant la vie de Kate Beckett, de sa présence et de ses éternels enfantillages.

Une gorge raclée au pas de la porte la fait sursauter. Elle lève la tête et découvre Josh, mal à l'aise, toujours en blouse blanche.

Elle pose ses yeux sur la silhouette encore endormie et le rejoint en silence.

_Sarah, m'a dit que tu étais là…Commence le médecin.

_J'allais venir te voir, seulement Syd m'a parlée des dernières nuits et il fallait que…

Elle ne finit pas, Josh ne dit rien, puis.

_Kate, ce petit garçon, tu ne peux pas t'y attacher… Il…

_Josh…Elle tente, elle sait ce qu'il va dire.

_Il va mourir Kate, et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire…Il…Regarde le…

_Tu veux des enfants Josh ? Elle demande brusquement.

Il ouvre la bouche, interdit.

_Un jour, peut –être…

Kate sourit.

_Et bien tu vois, je crois que mon « un jour peut-être »est arrivé il y a quatre mois…

_Mais sa condition, Kate…

_Je ne te demande pas de faire ce bout de chemin avec moi Josh…Je t'explique juste que ma décision est prise.

Josh ferme les yeux, les ouvre de nouveau, fait un pas en arrière.

_Ils ne te laisseront pas le prendre, pas si tu es seule, pas avec le métier que tu fais…

_On verra bien…

Le chirurgien continue sa marche arrière.

_Je pars pour Haïti demain.

_C'est un adieu alors.

_On dirait bien.

Il attend quelque chose, elle lui offre un sourire triste puis s'enfonce de nouveau dans la petite chambre.

Des yeux d'un bleu immense l'accueillent accompagnés d'un sourire encore plus grand.

Elle sourit à son tour, vraiment, le cœur léger, et pour la énième fois depuis que Penny Marchand lui a offert sa drôle de révélation, elle se demande si elle n'avait pas raison.

_Monsieur Alexander, quelles sont les nouvelles aujourd'hui ?...

* * *

L'annonce d'un nouveau message, arrête l'histoire qu'elle comptait au beau milieu de l'avant dernier chapitre.

_Un méchant à attraper ? Demande le petit garçon assis contre sa poitrine.

_On dirait bien monsieur Wayne. Répond Kate en déposant un baiser sur le front du petit garçon.

Elle se dégage doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la douleur.

_Est-ce que tu vas revenir ce soir ? Demande Alexander, timide et pessimiste.

_Je ne sais pas Xander, mais si je ne peux pas, je promets d'appeler. Okay ?

_Okay ? Et demain ?

_Nouvelle chimio ? Ce n'est pas une question, elle connaît l'agenda.

Le garçonnet hoche la tête.

_Je serais là, Trésor.

_Vrai de vrai de vrai.

_Croix d'bois, Croix de fer…

Les petits bras qui entourent sa nuque sont le seul merci qui lui faut. Elle laisse un dernier baiser sur la joue de l'enfant et se dépêche de répondre aux vibrations de son mobile.

_Espo ? Très bien j'arrive, juste une chose à régler.

Elle raccroche et se dirige vers Sydney.

_Syd pourrais-tu me faire une faveur.

_Ce que tu voudras…

_Pourrais-tu m'avoir un rendez vous avec l'assistante sociale de l'hôpital.

_Pour quand ?

_Le plus vite possible.

L'infirmière sourit, pose sa main sur celle de Kate, la serre, puis la laisse s'enfuir vers sa nouvelle scène de crime.

* * *

Elle saisit le café que lui tend son partenaire, en prend une gorgée, en savoure la saveur, fermant les yeux sous la chaleur qui ampli sa gorge.

 _Hum Caféine._

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle tombe sur les sourcils froncés de l'écrivain.

_Pourquoi cette tête Castle ?

_Alexis.

Elle attend mais il ne dit rien de plus.

_Que se passe-t-il avec Alexis.

_Elle grandit ! Beckett, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Elle grandit et elle ne devrait pas…

_Ooo-kay.

_Quand Alexis a faits ses premiers pas, j'étais là pour la rattraper, quand on a enlevé les petites roues sur son vélo, je courrais derrière elle… Même son premier mot.

_Laissez moi deviner : Papa…

_Non « dénouement ». Structurer une histoire s'apprend jeune… Qu'importe, j'ai peur que nous arrivions à la fin de notre belle histoire…

Kate sourit doucement. Essayant de ne pas se lisser distraire par ce côté de Castle, qu'elle apprécie tant.

_Je ne m'inquiéterais pas Castle, j'ai vu la façon dont elle vous regarde… Le vrai problème réside dans le fait que les filles qui adorent leur père finissent par épouser un type comme lui.

_Vraiment ?

La détective hoche simplement la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant. Et juste à cette seconde, au milieu de ce parc, Richard Castle surprend quelque chose de nouveau.

_Quelque chose a changé. Dit-il en s'arrêtant net.

_Quoi ? Elle demande, ne comprenant pas.

_Vous, quelque chose, vous êtes, enfin plus, moins…

_Pour un écrivain Castle vous semblez avoir du mal avec les mots.

_Vous êtes vous, en moins vous.

_Toujours pas compréhensible, Rick.

 _Rick_ , elle ne l'appelle jamais Rick, sauf quand il est dans la panade, mais il n'a rien fait aujourd'hui pour s'attirer les foudres de Kate Beckett, pas encore du moins.

_Vous êtes plus Kate que Beckett. Lâche t-il enfin.

Elle ne lui répond que par un sourire en coin et des yeux levés au ciel.

_Un nouveau petit copain ? Il demande en reprenant sa marche vers Lanie.

_Vous aimeriez savoir, hein ? Elle taquine.

_Non pas vraiment, ce que je voudrais vraiment savoir, c'est comment vous dormez la nuit ? En pyjama ? En tee-shirt ? Nue…

Elle lui tire l'oreille, il crie, elle sourit, s'en va, il sourit aussi.

Ils sont dans la salle de repos, quand ça arrive.

Il l'a faite sourire, avec son histoire de pistolet et de petit copain effrayé, elle goute au plaisir des merveilles de la machine à expresso, quand son téléphone sonne, il voit son regard changer, la panique qui instaure un léger tremblement au creux de ses mains, au fond de sa voix.

_Beckett ? Elle répond. Sydney ? D'accord, je comprends, je… Je vais venir…non,non, je vais m'arranger, dis lui, dis lui que j'arrive… Merci d'avoir appeler.

Il la regarde, pose sa tasse, ne comprend pas. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, ses yeux nagent dans l'eau salée.

_Je dois… Il faut que je parle à Montgomery.

_Kate… Il s'avance, elle l'arrête d'une main levée.

_Pas maintenant Castle.

Elle part dans un coup de vent.

Quand elle ressort du bureau de Roy, les larmes ne sont plus là, il est assis sur sa chaise, la regarde ranger ses affaires à la hâte.

_Beckett ?

Rien, en deux clics elle éteint son ordinateur.

_Beckett ! Kate !

_Je ne serais pas là pour la suite de l'enquête, je dois… Espo et Ryan seront gérer tous seuls.

_Je me fiche de l'enquête…

_Je…Je ne peux pas…

Ses mains tremblent de nouveau, sa gorge se serre.

_Je dois trouver un taxi.

_Pour aller où ?

Elle le regarde, voit la sincérité dans son regard.

_Mount Sinaï… Elle avoue.

_Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à votre père.

Elle secoue la tête.

_Non c'est autre chose.

Il hésite, son imagination s'emballant dans ses pensées, puis attrape sa veste, l'enfile, sors ses clefs et place sa main dans le creux du dos de sa partenaire en la guidant vers l'ascenseur.

_Je vous y amène.

* * *

Il est derrière elle, elle l'entend appeler son prénom, elle ne s'arrête pas, elle doit être avec lui. Sarah lui fait un signe presque désolé, elle essaie de sourire, ne sait pas si elle y arrive.

L'ascenseur permet à son partenaire de la rejoindre, essoufflé, curieux et… jaloux ?

_Un sacré petit ami que vous devez avoir… Il lance.

_Quel petit ami ? Elle demande en appuyant à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton d'appel.

_Heu...

_Pas de petit ami Castle, désolée… Enfin plus depuis ce matin.

_Quoi ?! Mais…

Il reprend sa respiration, la regarde dans les yeux.

_Qui se trouve dans cet hôpital ?

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur lui répond, elle s'enfonce à l'intérieur sans commentaire, le regarde, et en une seconde prend une décision. Elle l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et l'entraine dans l'habitacle juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

_Autant que vous fassiez sa connaissance.

Sydney fait les cents pas dans le couloir, quand elle aperçoit Kate, elle trottine vers elle.

_Il t'attend, il va un peu mieux, mais l'infection est importante.

_Qu'a dit Garner?

_Il est sous antibiotiques, si ça ne va pas mieux demain matin…

_Merci Syd…

_Sans problème. Je suis de garde ce soir, alors… oublie les horaires de visite.

La jeune infirmière va pour repartir vers son bureau quand ses yeux se posent enfin sur le compagnon étrangement silencieux de la détective.

_Hum, et bien je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais le garder secret. Ravi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Castle. Dit elle, en avançant sa main.

Rick la saisit.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Sydney ?

_La seule et l'unique. Répond la jeune femme rousse, puis dans un murmure. Prenez soin d'eux.

Il hoche la tête sans vraiment comprendre la promesse qu'il vient de sceller, puis Kate saisit son avant bras en le guidant vers une porte close et bleue.

Il regarde sa partenaire expirer une dernière fois, effacer les dernières traces d'eau salée avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Un petit garçon, d'à peine cinq ans, s'il devait deviner, accueillent sa partenaire les yeux rougis les joues pleine de larmes et les bras tendus. Kate n'hésite pas, elle fonce vers lui, pose un baiser au creux de son cou, puis dans un drôle de sourire fait les présentations.

_Richard Castle, voici Alexander Wyatt Wayne.

 _A suivre._


End file.
